Some Things Should Never See the Light of Day
by nwfairy
Summary: What is Lenny's favorite movie? Answer to the Movie chanllege from BiteMe Techie.


**A/N: Yo. I am answering another BiteMe Techie's challenges. The one about what's Lenny's favorite movie… nwfairy laughs evilly Bwhahahaha! Is looked at by parents, who are thinking wtf? nwfairy runs away to basement to type Giggles evilly again**

**Disclaimer: Lenny belongs to Techie, and the movies, well I don't know who they belong to, but it's not me… Not that would want to own these movies anyway… **

_**Some Things that Should Never See the Light of Day**_

It had been a long work week for the APBA worker, Lennon Fisk. Affectionately called Lenny by her friends.

"Hey! Who in their right minds would call me anything 'affectionately' unless they had a death wish?"

Oh_. Sorry. _ She was 'Lenny' to close friends.

"Better, thankyouverymuch."

Ungrateful OC… Well where were we… Oh yes. It had been a long week at the APBA for Lenny Fisk. She was a junior member of a Horror!fandom group. The past week had been majorly gross, even for her, even for _horror_ standards. All she had on her mind, for once she got home, was a hot shower. She needed to get the smells of blood, guts, and stool out of her hair.

"Yes, stool. You read it right. What is stool? Well it is some off the smelliest crap ever. Its basically shit, that hasn't been shitted yet!"

Hey, Lenny! Can we keep this rated T please? Watch your language.

Heavy sigh from the OC. "Fine…"

Back to the story. After taking the scalding shower to get offensive smells out her hair, Lennon checked her voicemail, email, and snail mail. Not surprising, she received a minimum of 5 voice mails, 7 emails, 2 letters and a package from her _mother_. All, but the package, were asking when she could spend precious time with her beloved daughter.

Lenny's mother didn't know that Lenny worked for the APBA; instead she thought that Lenny worked as an editor from a publishing company. Lenny preferred to keep it that way, for if she told her mother that she worked for a top secret organization, she would most likely would have to borrow someone's flasher from the MIB universe and erase her memory.

Lenny loved her mom. Though she would never say this out loud to ANYONE, unless said person was sworn to secrecy. Lenny's mother's idea of a good time wasn't going to comic book convections or seeing the newest Mel Brooks movie. No, it was things like spa days, nail salon's and malls, or worse all three. There were days that Lenny thought her mom was a Sue.

Her mother wasn't always so, so, Sue-like. She remembered times that her and her parents rocked out to good music and wore band t-shirts. But then her brother, Jonathan, was born and her mother switched from rocker cool mom, to upper crust mother. She traded rocker tees for pearl necklaces; the Ramones for Mozart; jeans and cut offs for A-line skirts; funky colored converse for penny loafers. Her dad had changed too, leaving Lenny, rocker geek, in a household of preppy Sue-like people. That was one of the many reasons she started to work for the APBA.

Lenny called her mother and (thankfully) got her voicemail. Lenny told her that work was hectic and her answering machine wasn't working. The truth was work was hectic, but the answering machine was fine. It was just that Lenny wasn't _here_ most of the time.

Lenny flopped on her couch and looked at her Spartan apartment. She felt like Mulder sometimes, since she slept on her couch most of the time that she was home. She pulled the package from her mother towards her. At first glance, she saw that it was from DVD's most likely. Lenny opened the box and dumped out the contents to see two sets of bright blond cheerleaders staring up at her. Her mother had bought her the movies 'Bring It On!' and 'Bring It On, Again!'.

Lenny rolled her eyes. Cheerleading movies? What had she done in some previous life to deserve this? She was tired, though, from the long week. So she decided to put them in, to mock, as she fell asleep on the couch.

Lenny sat there to watch the first one. She didn't fall asleep. No, in fact she watched the whole thing. She even _enjoyed_ it. She didn't know why. She didn't want to _know_ why she would even enjoy the moronic thing. She watched the second one too. She was slightly disappointed that it was different people but enjoyed it none the less. As the credits rolled a rogue thought crossed her mind.

_I think this is my new favorite movie…_

Lenny sat up so fast that she nearly hit her head on a lamp next to her couch. She quickly scanned the room for sappy!bunnies. For there was no way, NO WAY, that she thought that these, these, _cheerleading _movies would ever stand up to some of the greats of Mel Brooks or Monty Python. But yet she liked them and found them cute, in strange stupid way.

She decided to do something that she hadn't done, a without reason, for a long time. She was going to call her mother.

She dialed the number. She was slightly disappointed when she got the voicemail. She started to talk, but then was interrupted by a click.

"Lennon? Is that you?" asked her mother's voice.

"Uh yeah Mom. It's me."

"Well this is new, _two_ phone calls in one day."

"Well—I just—called—to thank you—for the movies—that you sent me," stuttered Lennon.

"Oh honey. It wasn't a problem. Did you like them?"

The geek smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Yeah Mom. I did."

"Well that is great honey." An awkward pause fell between them.

"Mom," said Lenny.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lenny, always will." Lenny simile.

"And Mom."

"Yes?"

"You can NEVER, and I mean NEVER tell Jon or Dad that I watched cheerleading movies, and liked them."

Lenny's mother laughed. "Of course, of course…"

"Said Ed, the horse." Her mother laughed again. "Good night Mom."

"Good night Lenny." With that they both hung up the phone.

Most everyone knew that Lennon Fisk was snarky, and sardonic. That she was a great techie. That she knew the best Yiddish curses. But most didn't know that the gal was like most women. She enjoyed stupid movies because there were, just stupid. She liked chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream the best. And that she sometimes watched cheerleading movies.

But she kept her private life private.

She rooted an X-files DVD out of the box labeled 'X-files' and started it up and made a bowl of popcorn and curled up with a blanket, on her couch. She fell asleep to Mulder, Scully, and the Lone Gunmen running for their lives.

When she went back to work, she would be snarky and a tad rude. But now in this room, our favorite geek let down her walls. As the TV omitted lights and sounds, a single tear ran down Lennon's face, but she rubbed it off in her sleep and curled up more tightly into a ball and slept.

**A/N2: Okay I know people are going to love this, or hate this with passion. Plus, I'm actually scared about what Techie will think. I mean I just made her geek watch cheerleading movies… Well tell me what you think… flame away! Oh, and that whole laughing evilly thing was because I had like 5 plot bunnies taking over my brain (but I gave away a few). But it was scary the way the plot bunnies just multiplied in my head, because one appeared for this one Teen Titan fanfic (the bunny was given to my friend), but then they came in droves… for ToFF and this, as well as a few others. I was really running around the house laughing evilly. But for just one final note, in the beginning I was NOT going to make it sappy. It just kinda came out that way. **


End file.
